The Administrative Core of the PSTC provides overall direction to support the mission of the center and leverages resources to advance this mission. It also has direct responsibility for the overall operation of the center, including financial and space management, and provides services to PSTC associates that include: 1) pre- and post-award support for funded research; 2) maintenance of all formal administrative arrangements (subcontracts, visiting and adjunct appointments) for PSTC-administered projects; and 3) promotion of the PSTC intellectual community through weekly colloquia, special events, and workshops.